Where's Jeanette?
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: The guys and girls are all starting a new grade. Middle school. Jeanette realizes she isn’t in a normal P.E class and is sent to a different class while the others watch her go. Is this really the last time they see the real Jeanette? Rated K


AatC-Where's Jeanette?

Summary: The guys and girls are all starting a new grade. Middle school, 7th grade to be exact. Jeanette realizes she isn't in a normal P.E class and is sent to a different class while the others watch her go. Is this really the last time they see the real Jeanette? Or will they start to see something that was way to shy to come out before? And will Jeanette even enjoy it?

**Me: Welcome Fanficites! I hope that if you don't know me, you will get to know me better by looking at meh other stories. And if you DO know me, well, no awesome character miniconvos this time. ******** I'm sorry. But enough babbling! I just thought of this idea randomly so don't judge meh too harshly, k? And Idk if there will be fluff or not…I mean come on….its a story. You have to read it to find out…**

**ONWARD!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Chipettes and Chipminks were all walking to school together. Alvin and Brittany were arguing as usual while the others ignored them and walked ahead. Eleanor took out the schedule she had gotten at registration.

"What classes did you guys get?" Eleanor asked looking at her schedule. The others took out theirs and looked at them. "I have History first period, Lit. second, P.E. third, lunch, science fifth, math sixth, and art last." Theodore said. Eleanor snatched his schedule away from him and compared it to her own. In disbelief, she handed back his paper and said, "Amazing! We have the exact same schedule Theodore!" Simon and Jeanette exchanged surprised looks and stared at the two. Alvin looked at his own schedule as the group walked up the steps to the school and headed for their lockers. Ironically enough, they found their lockers; side-by-side. All of the lockers were in a perfect row, and thankfully, Alvin and Brittany's were apart. Unfortunately for Jeanette, she was what was in between them. As was Simon.

(In case it's hard to figure out, this is the order from left to right: Eleanor, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Alvin, Theodore. And the lockers are the long ones that go from the top all the way to the floor. I've never had a locker like that before and thought that would be cool.;))

Alvin looked up from his schedule and glanced at Brittany's. He gasped and groaned. "What is it now, Alvin?" Brittany said. He gave her his schedule and as she started reading. Her eyes of courage and boldness turned into disbelief and shock in record time. Once she finished, she closed her eyes and slapped her hand to her face and groaned too.

"Let me guess," Simon said. "You two got the exact same schedule." They both nodded silently, eyes closed. They had reached their lockers at that point and weren't too surprised to find them right next to each other. They all opened their lockers and pulled books out from their packs to put inside their lockers. Simon thought for moment and said, "Jeanette, may I see your schedule please?" Jeanette looked shocked and nodded, handing him her schedule. He scanned the page once and handed it back. "Well, I guess we should get to science, Jeanette." Simon said pulling out his science textbook. Jeanette looked at him for a second and went back to her locker.

"We have the exact same schedule, don't we?" Jeanette asked. "Yup." Simon said. He got his pack filled up with notebooks and pencils and closed his locker. Jeanette did the same and looked at Simon.

"Shall we go now?" she said uncertainly. Simon glanced at the sullen Alvin and Brittany and at the totally okay Theodore and Eleanor before answering.

"Yes. I guess we will see you all next break." Simon said as he started walking away with Jeanette a little ahead of him. The others merely mumbled and Simon sighed. He turned around and caught up to Jeanette. "Well, I think all the seventh-graders have the same P.E. period. So that means we have at least one class with the others beyond lunch." Simon said. Jeanette smiled slightly and nodded, still staring straight ahead. Simon looked at her as they walked towards their class. Jeanette closed her eyes and started humming to herself. Simon eventually looked straight down at the ground as they neared the science classroom.

They entered and sat next to each other near the side of the room. They looked around at the room with admiration. Both being science geeks (Which is a good thing! I can be a science geek too!), they loved looking around seeing computers and beakers and high tables that could only be sat at if you sat in a tall stool. It just felt _so,…science-ey_. They both breathed in deeply taking in the smells of the classroom. Eventually the classroom filled up and the final bell rang. Then the most energetic teacher you could possibly imagine popped out from behind a file cabinet.

"Good morning class!" the overly excited teacher said brightly. "My name is Mr. Xinos." He said. (I named him after my seventh grade teacher. She was kind of wild too and her name was Mrs. Xinos. BTW you pronounce it like this: Ex nos. Not Zin nos. I know it's weird but I got used to it.) He started walking around the room and continued. "This year, in case you haven't noticed, is going to be all about Earth science." He said sweeping his arm out to show his pictures and posters of plants and the tectonic plates.

Jeanette and Simon started getting excited. They both enjoyed earth science and how it affected things (ok, I have to admit, I like earth science too, but how it affects? I mean, volcanoes are fun to watch sometimes and hurricanes are really something you don't want to go through, but the effects? We just have to watch the news for that! Jeesh.) They looked at each other and smiled. Science seemed like fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theodore and Eleanor made their way towards History. Theodore started humming.

"Why are you humming Theo?"Eleanor said looking at him. Theodore opened his eyes and look at her.

"Sorry, was I humming?" Theodore said. Eleanor grinned and they continued to their History class. (BTW, not too much is gonna happen between them. Sorry TxE fans!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alvin and Brittany walked towards their math class and kept their distance. So much distance in fact, they were on opposite sides of the hall. But because they were starting to run late, a big group of kids rushed into them and forced them away from the walls and slammed right next to each other. By the time they had gotten to math, all the seats except two were taken. Of course, they were right next to each other. The y walked over to the seats and sat down silently. Then the final bell rang and their teacher jumped out from a small closet.

"Oh, is it time to start?" a woman said popping her head out of the closet. Brittany and Alvin gasped once they got a full view of their new math teacher. She looked like an adult (and human) version of Jeanette. Her brown hair seemed a little messy and was tied up in a messy bun with a purple hair tie. She wore a small blue sweater that hugged her very nicely and a flowing purple skirt that went down to her ankles. "Good morning students. My name is Ms. Simpson." (Again, named after my seventh grade math teacher! At least I'm going to try and not make her exactly like Jeanette or my old math teacher.) The class chorused in a slightly lazy hello except for Alvin and Brittany who continued to stare with eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Mrs. Simpson took notice of this and looked at the two. "Is there something wrong children?" She said looking at Alvin and Brittany. Realizing what they were doing, they blinked and shut their mouths. They looked at each other and then back to their confused teacher. (Have you ever heard of a confused TEACHER? It sounds weird.)

"Um, we're really sorry." Brittany said.

"It's just…" Alvin started.

"You look…" Brittany continued.

"Incredibly like…" Alvin continued.

"…my sister…" Brittany said.

"Jeanette." They both finished. They looked at each other and looked back at the teacher. Their teacher looked taken aback. (Note that this teacher will have no affect on the story whatsoever)

"Well, I assure you that I don't know anyone by the name of Jeanette." Mrs. Simpson said."Well, not yet anyway. My class list for next period says that Jeanette Miller will be attending." She said looking at a paper on a clipboard.

"That's my sister!" Brittany said. Brittany and Alvin looked around and saw the whole class looking at them. They shrunk back into their seats as low as they possibly could without dropping underneath the table. Mrs. Simpson looked at them and then seemed to snap back to reality.

"Well, why don't we get this class started." She said rubbing her hands together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rest of the morning went ff without a hitch. The kids of the school finished both first and second period with ease. And then came P.E. The group came out to the basketball courts where they had heard they would be taking roll.

"All right everyone. Ask around and get in ABC order by your last names!" A big man said coming around from a handball court. The kids scrambled around and the talking went up by a million times. The Chipettes stayed with each other. They already knew that they would be sitting with each other. The Chipmunks did the same. At long last all the kids were in order. And wouldn't you know it, the Chipmunks and Chipettes sat right next to each other. Apparently there wasn't a single kid that had a last name that started with any letter between m and s. (Crazy, I know. Not a single one. Not even I can imagine that.) The big coach stood silent the whole time. Once every kid was silent and just staring at him, he started.

"All right kids, my name is coach McCoy." The big man started (My P.E. coach in the eighth grade!) "I will be your Physical Education instructor this year. Now, that you are all in line, I can check to see if anyone made any mistakes." He said. He pulled out a clipboard and started towards the kids on one side of the line. A few moments later, he came up to the girls. "Okay, Brittany Miller, Eleanor Miller, and who are you?" Coach McCoy asked looking at Jeanette. Jeanette looked shocked.

"Jeanette Miller." Jeanette said quietly. The coach looked at his clipboard and an understanding smile came to his face.

"Okay, I see what went wrong here." He said. Jeanette looked up worried and hoped that they just didn't add her name on accident. "I'm sorry Miss Jeanette, but you're not in this class." Jeanette looked at him shocked. Her sisters and the Chipmunks gasped slightly.

"Um, then where do I go?" Jeanette said quietly. She was on the verge of tears because she was so confused. Coach McCoy took her arm and walked her away from the rest of the class.

"You are signed up for colorgaurd with Mrs. Yonekura." Coach McCoy said softly and pointed towards a small group of girls on the other end of the long row of basketball courts. (Mrs. Yonekura was my sixth grade P.E. teacher! Her daughter Mackenzie was in my eighth grade homeroom and her other daughter Marissa is on my colorgaurd team. For those who don't know, colorgaurd is Flag twirling. You know, the colors in a parade that aren't confetti or marching band costumes. They make the flags look pretty while marching. )

"Um, all right then." Jeanette said choking slightly. She started towards the group of girls and looked back at her sisters and the boys. They all had hurt and confused looks on their faces. Jeanette suppressed a sob and continued towards the small group of girls.

"Hello there. You are?" Coach Yonekura said with her hands on her hips. Jeanette looked up at her and looked around.

"My name is Jeanette." She said quietly. She looked at the other girls and saw them wearing what most would call 'fashionable clothes'. That and about a pound of makeup. Coach Yonekura smiled and said," Well, Jeanette. I'm guessing you just came from Mr. McCoy over there. Am I right?" Coach Yonekura said smiling. Jeanette nodded. "Well I suggest you take a seat." The coach said. Jeanette sat down where she was.

"As I was saying, we are going to be one big happy family here all right girls?" the coach said. "We have to be precise when we are doing what we do. We have to be right on the beat. The beat is everything. If you're off beat, then you ruin it for everyone. You will be off beat and be doing things a second before or after everyone else. Now we really don't want that to happen." Coach Yonekura said. Jeanette was scared. She never remembered signing up for this and she was very clumsy. "Any questions?" the coach said. One of the girls who looked like the leader of the little group raised her hand.

"Will we have to wear the school P.E. uniform when we come out here?" she said. The coach looked at her.

"No you don't have to. I do encourage you to wear the school shorts though. We will be moving around a lot girls. This isn't a fashion show." Coach Yonekura said looking at what most of the girls were wearing. She then looked at Jeanette's too big sweater and slightly too small skirt and said," You girls should wear things that won't be too baggy. Those will get in the way. Now that I think about it, you are required to wear the school shorts part of the P.E. Uniform." The coach said. The girls sitting in the group all made weird noises of displeasure. All except Jeanette, who looked around confused at their reactions.

"Well, now that I have explained, you may now talk amongst yourselves. Why don't you form a circle and go around introducing yourselves?" The coach suggested. The girls did as she advised and got into a circle.

"I'll go first! My name is Jessica and I LOVE fashion and colorgaurd!" a girl that had asked the uniform question said. They went around in a circle saying their names and what they liked. All the girls had said something about fashion. When it had finally reached Jeanette's turn, she became very quiet.

"Well, um, my name is Jeanette and I like, um, reading and science." She said almost in a whisper. All the girls heard her and all gasped.

"You don't like fashion?" the one named Jessica demanded. The other girls just stared at Jeanette.

"Well, I like music too." Jeanette said softly. Jessica's horrid look became softer and she smiled. Jeanette got a weird feeling about that smile, almost as if it was a very good impression of a real smile, but wasn't. They started talking again at the same time and then, the bell rang. (Was that a short period or what?) Jeanette sighed in relief and started to speed walk towards her sisters and the Chipmunks, when Jessica grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Listen, Jeanette. Now that you are part of our group, you have to know fashion. This group has been the same for a year. Our true passion isn't really for having fun with stupid flags. We were in it for the fashion. Now that you're here, well, our image might just be broken. We need to get you into something better than, um, that." Jessica said looking down at the too big sweater and too small skirt. She made a face and continued. "Why don't you eat lunch with us today? You will really become part of the group if you come and sit with us." She said. Jeanette looked at her and thought for a moment. She did want to be accepted in the group. And she really needed to get away from Alvin and Brittany's constant arguing.

"Sure. I'll sit with you. But what about my sisters? And my other friends?" Jeanette asked. Jessica waved her hand.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll understand." Jessica said putting her arm around Jeanette. Jeanette looked back at her sisters. They seemed to be talking to the boys about something. Jeanette watched them for a moment and started walking towards the lunch room with Jessica.

"You're probably right. I'm sure they will understand if I sit with you today" Jeanette said uncertainly. _Anything to be accepted in this group._ Jeanette thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Simon walked into the lunch room with his brothers and two of the Chipettes. Jeanette had been nowhere in sight when they had started towards the lunch room. He scanned the cafeteria and saw her at last. She was sitting at a table with a bunch of girls looking very uncomfortable. Simon watched as she laughed nervously when the others laughed as he walked into the lunch line with his brothers and the two girls.

"What are you staring at Simon?" Alvin said at last. He looked in the direction where Simon was staring and didn't even feel his jaw drop. A snobby looking blond turned to Jeanette and asked her something. Jeanette answered with a confused look on her face. After the girl had turned away from her, Jeanette had a look of fear instead. Brittany and Eleanor followed the boys' gaze and Brittany dropped her food on the table in front of her.

"She wouldn't. It's our first day back at school and she's with a bunch of other girls she's never met before." Brittany said with disbelief. She suddenly started to glare at the small colorgaurd group for taking her sister.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jeanette played with her salad. She didn't really feel like she was fitting in with the other girls. They were all talking about something fashion related. Just then, Jessica turned to her.

"Hey Jeanie? What size clothes do you wear?" She said with the great fake smile. Jeanette felt a little scared.

"Um, I wear a size 14 for both bottoms and tops in girls." Jeanette said. "Why?"

"Just wondering…" Jessica said with a menacing smile. Now Jeanette felt really scared. She looked away and looked at the floor. _Maybe trying to fit in with theses girls was a bad idea, _Jeanette thought. She mentally shook herself. She really wanted to fit in if she was going to be a part of this.

"Hey Jeanie? Come to school an hour early tomorrow, okay?" Jessica said. Jeanette jumped and smiled at her.

"Um, okay, but why?" Jeanette asked. Jessica smiled and returned to the conversation that was in session and didn't answer. Jeanette was very scared and spotted her sisters sitting with the Chipmunks at a table a little way away from the table she was at. They were all looking a little down. Maybe she had thought wrong and her sisters and friends actually would've wanted her there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Jeanette got up before her sisters could so she could get to school early. She dressed silently, grabbed her pack, and headed down stairs carrying her shoes. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin off the table and put on her shoes. She left a note explaining where she was and why (She didn't know so she said it was a meeting she had to go to for colorgaurd.) and left.

As she entered the front steps of the school, she realized that she didn't know where she was supposed to meet the girls. She walked down the empty hall and saw Jessica and a few other girls from the team standing near the bathroom. She started over to them and they looked up at her. Jessica smiled and rushed up to her.

"I knew you'd show up." Jessica said. "C'mon, let's get started." She said as she pulled Jeanette towards the bathroom.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jeanette asked worriedly. Jessica smiled at her.

"It's time for your makeover," Jessica said. Jeanette's eyes widened in fear as she was pulled into the bathroom by Jessica.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Forty-five minutes later, Jeanette walked out of the bathroom. But she didn't even look like Jeanette anymore. She wore stylish purple Skinny-jeans and a very cute blue t-shirt with a purple shrug over it. The most shocking bits of it were the fact that she had her hair down, ribbon tied a little loosely around her neck, and makeup on her face. She had seen what the girls had done to her and didn't want her sisters or her friends to see. It was way too much for them to handle. First she ditches them to eat her first day with a bunch of strangers and second she leaves the house early to meet some girls with the only explanation being a note she left on the table. Knowing that her sister and friends wouldn't be there for maybe another five minutes, she rushed to her locker to get her stuff before Science. She also decided that if she sat in a different spot today, Simon wouldn't notice her.

She ran to her locker and got her things in record time. Just as she had closed her locker, she heard Alvin and Brittany round the corner fighting. She ran as fast as she could around a different corner. Simon looked up at the lockers right as Jeanette's hair whipped out of sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That morning in science, Simon didn't see Jeanette at all. She wasn't in the seat she sat in yesterday and didn't see her when he scanned the room. He sighed and sat down. When Mr. Xinos took roll, Simon was looking down at his desk. When he heard him call Jeanette's name, he heard a quiet 'present'. Simon was so shocked; he whipped around and looked to see if he could see Jeanette anywhere, but all he could see was a bunch of bored looking kids. He kept looking but didn't see the familiar bun, ribbon, or sweater anywhere. He sighed and turned back around. He couldn't find Jeanette at all that day.

That day at art, the Chipmunks and Chipettes always sat next to each other. But today, Jeanette was nowhere to be found. They looked around but the only thing that was close to Jeanette was a girl with beautiful brown hair that was sitting three rows ahead of them. And none of them could get a good view of her face. They all gave up soon and got to work on their art. As the final bell rang, Simon noticed the girl with the beautiful hair run out as fast as she possibly could.

"Hm…" Simon said and thought to himself as he packed his supplies.

Jeanette thought she would never survive art. Amazingly she did. As she expected, they all came in through the other door and sat in the back where they usually did. Jeanette sat up a few rows and faced the front at all times. She finished as fast as she could and packed up before the bell rang. As soon as it did, she got out of there ASAP to get to her locker. But when she rounded the corner, she saw Simon there staring at one of the other corners she could've come from. She grabbed her chest and went back around the corner before Simon could see her. She started walking away from that hallway when she saw her sisters round the other corner. Not wanting to be seen by them, she opened a classroom door and walked inside, relived to see no one was inside. She sat at one of the desks and tried to even out her breathing. Simon knew something was up, and her sisters were almost right next to the classroom she was in. Not the best situation to be in. Suddenly, Jeanette heard a noise. It was a doorknob turning and she realized then that she was in her History teacher's room. The same teacher the other seventh graders had. She put her face down on the desk she was sitting in and prayed it was know one she knew. To her misfortune, she heard Alvin and Theodore walk through the door on the other side of the room. Her heart shattered into a million pieces out of fear they would recognize her.

"…I could've sworn it was in here." Alvin said. Theodore rolled his eyes and looked around. He saw the same pretty girl that was in their art class with her head down on a desk. He nudged Alvin and Alvin looked up and saw her too.

"Watch me reel her in. We'll have a date within the next twenty minutes." Alvin whispered to Theodore. Theodore rolled his eyes again and sat walked over to the girl with Alvin. "Excuse me miss, are you all right?" Alvin said, putting on his lady-charming voice. The girl looked up and they both gasped.

"JEANETTE!?!" They both yelled. Jeanette jumped out of the chair and put her hands over their mouths.

"Oh, please not so loud!" She said looking at the doors in fear. Alvin and Theodore were both in complete shock. She looked so pretty, but at the same time she didn't even look like the Jeanette they knew and cared about. "Look, I'm really sorry about today guys but I can explain!"Jeanette said tearfully. She let go of their mouths and they continued to stare. Alvin was the first to break.

"Okay then, explain. Why did you ignore everyone today? And what in the world are you wearing?" Alvin demanded. Jeanette sighed.

"Listen, I never intended for any of this to happen." Jeanette said with her voice cracking slightly. She looked down."I really just wanted to fit in with the other girls in the group and they did this to me this morning. They didn't say what it was going to be about and they dragged me into the bathroom and put all of this on me." She continued holding her hand to her face. "I wanted to wash it off before I went home today, but the girls said I had to wear it for the whole day or they would throw my other clothes into a garbage truck!" Jeanette cried. Alvin and Theodore looked at each other shocked at how evil the colorgaurd group was. Theodore tried to calm Jeanette down as she burst into tears.

"Gosh, Jeanette. I think everything will be okay. You just have to say no sometimes." Theodore said comfortingly. Jeanette was still crying when she looked up. She looked a mess too. Mascara was running down her cheeks and her face was really red. The blush and lip gloss was smeared and fading.

"C'mon Jeanette, I'm sure that if you just explain-"Alvin started, but before he could finish, Jeanette seemed to break down.

"No! There's nothing I can do now!" She yelled with a high voice. She broke out in even more tears and collapsed into a chair. Alvin and Theodore looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Why don't I go get your sisters or som-"Alvin started heading towards a door. Jeanette looked up.

"NO! You can't. I've already disappointed them enough in the past two days. If they see me like this, they're going to freak." Jeanette said rushing over to Alvin and grabbing his shoulders. Alvin looked at her, slightly scared. "Please, let this be our little secret okay?" Jeanette said with pleading eyes. Alvin and Theodore looked at each other. Jeanette waited for an answer to come out of either of their mouths.

"I guess we can keep it down for a while." Alvin said. Jeanette's destroyed face broke out in a happy smile and she hugged them both.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Jeanette said. She wiped her eyes and smiled at them. She then whipped out a cell phone from one of the too-tight pockets and dialed her home phone number. She figured her sisters would be home by then and called the house instead. Brittany picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, hey Britt."

"Jeanette? WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!?!"

'I've been at school, just like you."

"What? Really?"

"Yes really. Um, could you please tell Ms. Miller that I won't be home by supper? I'm, um going to the library today."

"What on earth do you need to do that would take a full afternoon at the library? It's only the second day of school!"

"…I have something I need to work on."

"That's your excuse? Jeez Jeanette, I think you need to come up with something better than that."

"Sorry Britt but I have to go now."  
"Wait, no Jeanette-"

"Bye Britt. I'm really sorry!" and Jeanette shut her phone. Alvin and Theodore stared at her.

"Well, I think I should look for my notebook somewhere else. C'mon Theo." Alvin said dragging Theodore out of the room. Jeanette remained silent for a few seconds and walked out of the room. She headed straight for the library and then straight for the bathroom next to it. She washed off her face to free it from makeup and sighed. At least her face looked normal. She grabbed her bag and went back to her locker to grab her normal clothes.

When she rounded the corner, Jeanette kept her head down.

"Finally you came."

Jeanette looked up in shock and saw that Simon hadn't gone home yet. His backpack on the floor and his book in hand, he had waited for Jeanette the whole time. She just stared at him as he walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Why did you avoid us all day? We've been worried." Simon said softly. Jeanette started to tear up again and looked down, ashamed. Simon looked at her with concern and shock to see her crying. He pulled her into a hug and started rubbing her back to calm her down. She cried into his sweater and tried her best to calm down. Now all the boys knew. But her sisters didn't.

"I'm s-sorry Simon." Jeanette said between sobs. She pulled away and put her face in her hands as she started to hiccup. Simon watched her sadly. Jeanette slowly calmed down, but she stilled hiccupped as she walked to her locker and got her clothes out.

"Jeanette, why are you wearing that? Not that you don't look great, but still?" Simon said looking at Jeanette's stunning appearance. Jeanette gave Simon a sad smile.

"I guess you could say I was tricked into it." Jeanette said and she hiccupped."Please excuse me Simon." She said walking towards the nearest bathroom. Simon nodded at her and stared after her. He had seen her all day and hadn't noticed her. He felt ridiculous not being able to recognize one of his best friends.

Simon smiled at Jeanette as she walked out of the bathroom in her normal clothes. She smiled back at him softly and hung her head.

"Look Simon. I'm really sorry about today. The girls from the colorgaurd class at P.E. yesterday told me to come to school early. I had no idea why and they dressed me in this and put makeup on me. I didn't want to disappoint you or my sisters, so I stayed away. They threatened to dump my clothes in a garbage truck if I didn't wear that for the entire school day." Jeanette said quietly. Simon put his hand under her chin and brought her face up. She looked close to crying again.

"Jeanette…I don't know what to say. But I do know this. You can say no. If they threaten you again, come find me or Alvin and if you can't find us, go to a teacher or the school counselor." Simon said looking into her watery eyes. Jeanette smiled and nodded before pulling him into another hug. Simon was shocked and wrapped his arms around her. Simon felt she pulled away too quickly. He liked how it felt and didn't want it to stop. Jeanette looked at him and he looked at her, but before something dramatic happens, you all know that her phone went off. It started playing 'Let It Go' (By Mitchell Musso and Tiffany Thornton. You want reasons WHY I chose that song, go to my other AatC story, 'Locked in a closet') and Jeanette reached into her pocket. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Eleanor. She sucked in her breathe and looked at Simon before she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeanette?"

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the school still. Why?"

"Brittany told me you were at the library. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Well, I was at the library. Now I'm at the school."

"What are you doing there?"

"I needed to get something."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"No one has seen you all day."

"Yes you have. You just didn't know it was me."

"…What?"

"I'll explain myself when I get home, ok?"

"If you say so. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with Simon right now. Why?"

"…Just wanted to be sure…"

"Um, ok. If you say so. Well, see you later Eleanor."

"See you."

Jeanette hung up and looked at Simon. He smiled.

"I'm proud you're going to confess." Simon said. Jeanette smiled a little and looked down. She still felt awkward for hiding from him all day. Simon brought her face up again and looked her straight in the eye."You know what? I think we should go to the school counselor right now and ask if you can switch back to regular P.E. That way, you won't have to deal with those girls anymore and you won't have to hide anything." Simon said. Jeanette smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Okay then. I think she still might be here. I'm going to ask her now." Jeanette said. She grabbed her backpack and started walking away.

"Wait up Jeanette!" Simon said catching up with her. She spun around as Simon caught up with her.

"What?" Jeanette said confused. Simon took her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I want to go with you." Simon said a little shyly. Jeanette smiled at him and they started their way down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brittany paced the floor as Eleanor, Alvin and Theodore watched from the couch.

"What is she doing? How on earth did she think we saw her all day? Simon didn't even see her and he's in all her classes!" Brittany said staring at the ground in concentration.

"Calm down, Britt. Jeanette is fine and she's with Simon right now. They're both perfectly fine." Alvin said. Brittany shot him a dirty look that made him shrink back and she continued pacing.

"I wish she would tell us WHY we didn't see her all day!" Brittany said to nobody. The others looked at each other.

"Jeanette said she would explain when she got home." Eleanor said, playing around with her school-girl tie. Brittany sighed and looked at her sister.

"Yes, but we don't know when that will be!" Brittany yelled at her sister. Eleanor shrank back and developed tears in her eyes. Brittany caught sight of this and sat down next to her sister. "I'm sorry Eleanor. I'm just worried about Jeanette!" Brittany said, trying to comfort her sister. Eleanor nodded and sighed. Alvin and Theodore looked uncomfortably at each other. They really wanted to say why Jeanette wasn't showing her face, but they promised her they wouldn't. And a promise is a promise. (Does anyone know how many times THAT has been said and the promise usually ends up broken? Jeesh.)

Alvin got up from the couch and stopped Brittany in her tracks. "Britt. Calm down. Maybe Jeanette was nervous about something. I don't really know. Or, maybe she has turned into a monster!" Alvin said putting up his arms. Eleanor gasped and Brittany crossed her arms and glared at him. Alvin smiled slightly. "Just trying to lighten you up a little." He said weakly. Brittany scowled at him and started up the stairs to her room. (Note that they are in the Miller household and not the Seville household. Also note that Ms. Miller is at work right then and not at home.)

"Wait up Brittany!" Eleanor yelled jumping from the couch and started after her sister. Theodore and Alvin looked at each other and followed. When they came to the girls' room, they saw Brittany with her head in her pillow and Eleanor looking at her with a worried look. Alvin sat down at the foot of Brittany's bed and Theodore and Eleanor sat on Eleanor's bed. Alvin stared at Brittany for a minute when they heard the front door close shut.

"Hello? Anyone home? Maybe they went out or something. Or just upstairs…." They heard Jeanette say.

"Well, you never know until we've searched." They heard Simon say. Alvin looked at the clock hanging on the girls' wall. They were home an hour after school had been let out for the day. Alvin knew what they had been doing for the first fifteen minutes but after that, he had no idea. Brittany looked up from her pillow.

"Is it her? Is Jeanette finally home?" Brittany said scrambling up and down the stairs. The others followed her and they saw Simon and Jeanette in the Living room looking around corners and other places. They both looked up and smiled at seeing their siblings. Jeanette's smile, however, quickly vanished after looking at her sisters for two seconds. Her sisters ran up and hugged her, but when they let go, Brittany started her rant.

"WHAT THE HECK!?! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?! And why are you home? You said over the phone to not expect you home until after dinner." Brittany said glaring at her sister, arms crossed. Jeanette hung her head. Simon grabbed her shoulders and led her to the couch to sit down.

He looked up and said, "Could you please get her a glass of water?" Simon was looking at Brittany with pleading eyes that shocked her so much that she got the water. When she returned to the room, she saw Jeanette with her face in her hands and Simon hugging her and trying to calm her down. Jeanette wrapped her arms around him and cried silently. Brittany stared until Simon opened his eyes and saw her. He released Jeanette and grabbed the water and handed it to Jeanette. Brittany heard a small hiccup before Jeanette took a deep breath before taking a deep sip from the glass.

"Jeanette, _what happened?_" Brittany said softly. Jeanette put the finished glass on the table and looked at her sisters before looking at her friends. Simon took her face in his hand and slowly directed it to his own face.

"Don't worry. I think we can explain." Simon said nodding to his brothers. Brittany and Eleanor looked confused and the other boys sighed. Brittany got something and glared at the boys standing next to her.

"You mean to tell me that you _knew_ what was going on with Jeanette this WHOLE TIME!?!" Brittany yelled. Theodore ran behind Alvin as he pulled at his shirt collar.

"Well, not until after school today. See we promised Jeanette we wouldn't tell anyone, and you know a promise is a promise." Alvin said. Brittany looked at Alvin, somewhat shocked at what he said. He actually kept a promise to her sister. He smiled slightly, ashamed for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Alvin, you're right. A promise is a promise." Brittany said. The boys looked at her shocked as she turned on to Jeanette. Jeanette hiccupped again and Brittany saw her lower lip trembling. She turned to Simon to see him trying to calm her down.

"Well? Will someone _please_ try to explain to me what the heck is going on with Jeanette?" Brittany said out of impatience. Everyone jumped and looked at her. Simon was the first to start.

"Well, I believe it starts with Jeanette being in the colorgaurd group at school." Simon began. "They were, well, I guess you could say they were bullying her. They told her to come to school early today and when she did, Jeanette had no idea what it was going to be about. When she got there, they dragged her into the bathroom and dressed her in…." Simon paused for a second looking at his brothers. Alvin (Sort of) came to his rescue.

"They made Jeanette into a stranger. A really h-"He stopped there from the looks he was getting from Brittany and Simon.

"Yes, well, they did make her into a stranger." Simon continued glaring at his brother.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'stranger'?" Eleanor asked, confused.

"They dressed her in skinny-jeans, a blue t-shirt and a purple half-sweater thingie." Theodore explained. "Oh, yeah, they also put makeup on her."

"It's called a shrug, Theodore." Simon said. Theodore shrugged. (Tehe. You get it? ) "Anyway, they said that if she didn't wear those things all day, they would take her clothes and throw them into, ah, a garbage truck." Simon continued. They heard a quiet sob from Jeanette as she started to weep in Simon's shoulder again. Simon patted her back.

"That's why she was avoiding us all day." Simon continued, attempting to calm Jeanette down. "She didn't want to upset any of us with her appearance because she was scared you would respond in the worst possible way."

Brittany and Eleanor were silent for a few moments.

""Wait a minute, this still doesn't explain why you were home an hour late today." Brittany said. Jeanette looked up from Simon's shoulder with tear-stained eyes and smiled slightly.

"Simon took me to the school counselor. We discussed it and my schedule has been changed. I am no longer in the colorgaurd." Jeanette said quietly. Eleanor hugged her weeping sister as Brittany stood still on the floor.

"YES!" Brittany yelled to the ceiling. The others stared at her. Brittany looked at the others. 'What? I can't be happy that my sister isn't part of such a weird and snobby group now?" They all just shrugged. Jeanette smiled at her and climbed off the couch to give her a hug. And everything was ok.

Or was it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day at school, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were all at their lockers before class started. Jeanette had gotten the books she needed for science and was putting them into her pack when she heard her own locker shut. She looked up and saw Jessica.

"Hello, _Jeanie._" Jessica said almost menacingly. Jeanette straightened up and looked at her.

"Hi Jessica. How are you?" Jeanette said politely. Jessica tried her best to put the fake smile on her face, but it just turned more into a scowl.

"Listen, _Jeanie._ What have we talked about with the fashion? Do you remember?" Jessica said with a slight growl hinting in her voice. Jeanette pretended to think.

"Hm….well, I think you said something about something…" Jeanette said looking at the ceiling. Her siblings and friends looked at her, shocked. Jeanette seemed to be standing up for herself. Jessica's pained face of fake calmness turned to rage.

"We said that you weren't allowed to wear that anymore!" Jessica nearly shrieked. Jeanette looked down at Jessica. Jessica's face seemed twisted with anger as she started getting into Jeanette's face. Jeanette took a step back.

" Oh, yeah, NOW I remember." Jeanette said playing dumb. Jessica took another step closer to Jeanette's face and Jeanette stepped back again.

"Yeah, NOW you remember, huh Jeanie? C'mon, we need to get you to the bathroom before class starts." Jessica said attempting to grab Jeanette's hand. Jeanette dodged the hand and took another step back. Jessica came closer.

"NO. I'm not going with you. Besides, it's a little late to dress me up like a doll now Jessica. Class starts in about a minute." Jeanette said taking another step back. She could feel a locker was right behind her. Jessica growled.

"You and I both know what fashion means to the colorgaurd team!" Jessica said so highly that it almost wasn't heard. Jeanette smiled at her and Jessica shrieked something that didn't sound anywhere near human as she lunged at Jeanette. Jeanette ducked out of the way and Jessica slammed into a locker.

"MY NAILS!!!" Jessica shrieked. She whipped around and saw Jeanette standing there with an almost curious look on her face. Jeanette saw that Jessica had started crying a little and mascara was slowly crawling down her cheeks. Jessica shrieked again and started clawing the air as she started towards Jeanette. Jeanette's eyes widened a little and she ducked out of the way again. Jessica fell flat on her face. She sat up and everyone saw her makeup was a mess on her face and her hair seemed to be coming loose and flying all over the place as she jumped into the air to grab Jeanette. Jeanette tried to dodge her, but tripped instead. Jessica saw her do this in midair and knew it was too late. Jessica fell straight to the floor. Jeanette looked around from the floor and saw that Simon and Alvin were approaching them with a teacher and the school counselor.

"All right Miss Jessica. I think you need to come with me for a minute." The teacher said, dragging her to the principal's office. Jeanette was helped up by her sisters as she watched Jessica being dragged away. Jessica turned around and glared at Jeanette with a wild look on her face. Jeanette gave her a sad look back and went to gather her pack that was lying on the floor.

As soon as the teacher had gone, the hallway erupted in cheers. Jeanette's sisters and friends all hugged her. The school seemed to be happy that day. Happy that after all this time, someone actually stood up to Jessica and brought her down. The day seemed almost perfect. Jeanette sat with her siblings and friends at lunch and art, and between them at P.E. And Jeanette didn't have anything to hide.

The End.

Or is it?

That's for you to decide.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Me: Well, there ya have it! You want another story/Chapter? Well, for that to happen, you need to review, review, and review. I already have an idea for what I should write next, but you have to REVIEW! Wait, did I say you had to review? Yes…..I think I did…but still…REVIEW! **(Fun Fact: This story took up 17 pages on my Word document. Can you believe it? 17 pages! Jeesh. You can only see another 17 pages worth of a story if you review saying you want more. I don't blame you if you don't though.)


End file.
